


A Friend With Weed Is Better

by theretroprincess



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes back from a long mission and the only thing that can soothe his mind is technically illegal. Not that Banner minds, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend With Weed Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from. It was the result of a very long night.   
> I suppose that this could be Hulkeye, if you look at it enough. But I'm just seeing it as mega bromance.

It had been a long mission. Every bone in Clint's body ached and on the surface, he didn't look that much better either. He was littered in cuts and bruises and all he longed to do was curl up on Stark's sofa and never move again.   
As soon as they arrived back at Stark Tower, Natasha had disappeared. That was typical of her. After a particularly difficult mission, she would slink off to compose herself. When she came back, it was as if it had never happened. Clint didn't work that way. The faces of the people he shot stayed with him. He knew that he was saving the world by killing those HYDRA agents, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something very wrong.

Lying face down on the sofa, there was only one thing that could calm his mind. Pulling a battered tin from his pocket, he smiled a little. It had been a while since he smoked and now here he was, about to spark up in Tony's living room. Sitting up, he looked at the perfect pre rolled joint that was in front of him. It wasn't a big deal to him, although the others may think differently. It was just something he as every now and then to chill himself out.

Lighting up, he took a long pull, breathing the thick smoke out with a happy sigh. It was just what he needed.  He stayed there in that position, smoking happily until there was a cough behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Clint saw Bruce standing there, a bemused expression on his face.  Clint didn't even blink. He didn't care if Bruce had a problem with it.   
"Could I have a go of that?" Bruce asked shyly, before sitting down on the sofa next to him. Silently, the archer handed the joint over to him and watched as Banner took a drag.  
"So Tony was right. You do need a big bag of weed to stop you from hulking out."  
Bruce shook his head, handing it back to Clint. The silence between them was comfortable and Clint didn't have a problem with Bruce sharing his space, or his spliff.  
"No, I don't. Just sometimes, it helps. It keeps The Other Guy happy, so it keeps me happy."   
Clint nodded, stretching and yawning a little. "Sure, sure. I totally get that. We do weird things to chill out. Tasha throws knives at people, Steve runs, Tony starts building robotic friends and Thor... I don't even think Thor gets stressed out." Laughing a little, he snuggled down into the couch a little, taking another drag on the joint.  
Sleepiness was creeping up on him and Clint was powerless to resist it. Yawning again, he soon found himself dreaming of arrows and birds in nests.

//

Steve walked into the room, instantly worried as he saw the smoke that filled the room. And that smell... They couldn't have. One of the Avengers, smoking marijuana, in Stark Tower? Cap couldn't believe it.  
Ready to yell at whoever it was, Steve walked over to the sofa and stopped. Clint was curled up in a ball, his head resting on Bruce's lap and an arm flung haphazardly over him.  
Bruce still had his glasses on but was asleep, his body protectively around Clint. They both looked so peaceful and vulnerable, so unlike their usual guarded selves.  
Steve merely smiled a little. They looked adorable and if there was something that could stop Bruce Hulking out and stop Clint from talking, it was fine by him. Using his Starkphone, he snapped a quick picture.  
And he was sure that the rest of the Avengers would appreciate it too.


End file.
